Currently, people may learn information about other people using technology. The technology may include social networking websites, email communication, short message service (SMS) and instant messaging. Technology can connect people so that a viewer of a social networking website can learn about another person's social associations. For example, on networking sites, a viewer may learn about another person's relationship status, such as whether the person is dating, engaged or married. A viewer may also learn about the other person's family such as who is their mother, father, brother, cousin, niece and nephew. The social networking site may provide information, such as who is a friend of the person and activities that the person enjoys participating in.
All this information is provided to a viewer when he/she is using his/her electronic device. Often a viewer is reading about a person's associations when he/she is at home, work, coffee shop or other location. However, the information is presented in a vacuum as it is unrelated to the people currently surrounding a viewer. For example, a viewer must remember a person's information when he/she sees that person at a social gathering. Alternatively, a viewer must look up the person after they meet them in order to learn more information about the person's associations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.